Welcome Home
by qunnyv19
Summary: Kalau tidak berisik, bukan Bolt namanya. — NarutoHinata, Bolt, Himawari


**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters:** Naruto Uzumaki/Hyuuga Hinata, Bolt U., Himawari U.  
**Warning:** Canon. Oneshot.

Enjoy!

* * *

.:. Welcome Home .:.  
© qunnyv19

* * *

"Ibu, ibu, ayah kapan pulang?" tanya Himawari polos, merendengi ibunya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan seraya menarik-narik gaun ibunya. Hinata menoleh dan mengabaikan makanannya sebentar, hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan anak bungsunya yang ketujuh kalinya.

"Ayahmu sibuk, Sayang," ujarnya, sibuk lagi dengan masakannya. Himawari bersikeras menotol-notol kaki ibunya sambil mengerucutkan bibir, namun pipi tembamnya menggemaskan sekali; sehingga dia tidak tampak seperti orang yang sedang ngambek.

"Lalu Bolt nii-chan?" tanyanya lagi. Hinata menggeleng pelan, kali ini tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Himawari.

Dengan gelisah Hinata menoleh ke arah jam dinding, memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah lihat. Sudah pukul sembilan malam lewat lima puluh menit. Ke mana Naruto dan Bolt? Oh, oke, seharusnya mereka bilang kalau mereka pulang lebih larut lagi … mereka sudah berjanji akan makan malam bersama, dan di hari ulang tahun Himawari mereka pulang terlambat rasanya kurang etis. Bahkan Hinata sengaja menyimpan hadiahnya untuk Himawari, karena ia ingin memberikannya ketika keluarganya sudah berkumpul dengan lengkap.

Hinata menghela napas. Dari kemarin mereka sudah bertingkah aneh. Sambil menaruh kembali masakan yang sudah dipanaskannya itu ke piring bersih, ia berharap-harap cemas kalau sebaiknya Naruto dan Bolt tidak lupa dengan ulang tahun Himawari.

Yep, Himawari sudah berusia genap sepuluh tahun. Semua ucapan dari teman-temannya atau pun teman-teman ibu dan ayahnya sudah ia peroleh, tinggal dari ayah dan kakaknya sendiri yang belum ia dapatkan.

Dari tampangnya, Hinata yakin sebentar lagi Himawari akan menitikkan air mata. _Wajar_, batin Hinata sambil meletakkan piring itu ke atas meja makan, berharap sebentar lagi mereka berdua pulang. _Siapa yang tidak sedih kalau mereka melupakan Himawari begitu saja?_

Jam dinding sudah berdentang lagi, menunjukkan angka sepuluh di jarum pendeknya dan angka dua belas di jarum panjangnya. Hinata tersenyum hangat, berusaha menghibur Himawari.

"Kau mau makan apa lagi, Sayang? Ibu bisa buatkan untukmu …" Ekspresi Hinata berubah. "Uh? Kau tidak mau?"

Himawari menunduk ketika Hinata sudah mencapai tempat duduk di meja makan. Perempuan cilik itu meletakkan kepala mungilnya di atas pangkuan ibunya, dan tak lama kemudian Hinata mendengar isak tangis serta bagian gaunnya yang basah terkena air mata Himawari.

"A—ayah tidak menya—menyayangiku, ya? Bolt nii-chan juga … juga menyebalkan … dia terus meledek aku kemarin ma—malam, tapi dia lu—lupa ulang tahunku …." Kata-kata Himawari terputus-putus, tapi Hinata bisa menebak sebagian besar ucapannya. Isak tangis menyusul, dan Hinata tak bisa membiarkan ini semua.

Benar, harusnya mereka berdua diberi pelajaran!

_Tidak_, Hinata menggeleng kecil. Dia tidak bisa memberikan pelajaran apa pun kepada orang yang sangat dicintai dan disayanginya di dunia ini ….

"Bukannya begitu, Sayang, mungkin mereka sedang sibuk … atau, atau mereka sedang menyiapkan ha—"

"TADAIMA!"

Hinata sedikit tersentak dengan kerusuhan yang tiba-tiba ada di pintu depan. _Oh, tentu saja,_ ia menggerutu sedikit. Kedua orang itu kalau sedang bergabung pasti berisik sekali, apa lagi Bolt. Dengan lembut Hinata menepuk pundak Himawari sehingga Himawari tersadar. Matanya bengkak dan merah. Hinata menunduk untuk mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Mereka berdua sudah pulang, tuh."

Himawari, tidak bersemangat dan masih sedih, tidak menyusul ibunya yang tergesa-gesa menuju pintu depan. Himawari duduk dengan lesu di atas kursi meja makan dan menatap makanan di atas meja tanpa nafsu. Mereka tidak memedulikannya … sebaiknya dia ke kamar dan langsung tidur, tapi dia tak yakin bisa tidur malam ini ….

Terdengar derap kaki yang melangkah menuju ruang makan. Himawari merasa tubuhnya sulit bergerak, padahal dia nyaris berlari menuju kamar tidur ketika mengetahui ayah dan kakaknya telah datang.

"Wooo! Adik kecil! Kata ibu kau menangis, ya? Dasar cengeng!" ejek Bolt sambil mendatangi Himawari dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Himawari mendengarnya dan merasa pipinya merah; karena marah atau malu atau sebal.

"Bolt," Hinata menegurnya dengan nada datar. Meski demikian dia tak sampai hati untuk membentak anaknya. "Seharusnya kalian berdua minta maaf kepada Himawari."

"Bukannya sudah kami jelaskan di depan sana?" sergah Bolt, merasa tidak terima karena disalahkan. Dia kembali mengejek Himawari di ruang makan, sementara Himawari yakin pipinya bisa disamakan dengan warna rambut milik neneknya, Kushina.

"Himawari," Naruto membuka mulut dan menepuk pundak Himawari pelan, cukup untuk membuat anak itu mendongak padanya. Naruto mengeluarkan senyuman lebarnya. "Maaf, ya, tadi ayah sibuk sekali … tapi ayah tidak lupa, kok …" Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, salah tingkah. "Selamat ulang tahun, ya, anak ayah yang paling penurut dan yang paling manis—"

Terdengar celetukan Bolt seperti: "Memangnya aku tidak penurut dan tidak manis?"

"Tidak," imbuh Hinata. Bolt mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Hinata terkekeh geli.

"—semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu, semoga kamu semakin cerdas dan cantik seperti ibumu—"

Pipi Hinata merona merah.

"—dan jangan tiru jejak kakakmu yang menyebalkan ini—"

"Ayah!" protes Bolt.

"—pokoknya begitu, deh!" ujar Naruto, mengakhiri ucapan ulang tahunnya yang daritadi disela terus menerus. Ia mengangkat Himawari dan mengecup dahi Himawari dengan sayang, lalu ia letakkan lagi tubuh mungil itu di atas kursi. Himawari merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga karena ternyata ayahnya benar-benar sayang padanya.

"Nah, Bolt, giliranmu." Naruto menyodok rusuk Bolt dengan sikunya. Bolt melotot kepada ayahnya—tidak sopan sekali, ia tahu, namun ia sebal.

"Oi, Himawari."

"Tidak begitu," Naruto memelototi anaknya lagi, namun diberi cengiran sana sini karena baik Naruto mau pun Hinata tidak sampai hati untuk mengomeli buah hatinya.

"Apa?" sahut Himawari ketus, melemparkan pandangan mencela pada kakaknya. Bolt memberikan usaha terbaiknya kali ini untuk tidak menggoda adik kecilnya dan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan.

Himawari menyambutnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, terus, err, menjadi tambah baik, cerdas, cantik, uh, terus apa lagi sih? Em, pokoknya begitu."

Hinata terkikik. Dia tidak mungkin membocorkan aib Bolt: menghafalkan teks selamat ulang tahun untuk Himawari karena Bolt tahu dia tidak bisa mengucapkannya begitu saja atau dia malah kelepasan bicara, jadinya mengejek Himawari.

Beda dari Hinata, Naruto menatap punggung Bolt dengan gusar dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya, tidak bisa diam. Bolt malah menghancurkan rencana bagus mereka untuk membahagiakan Himawari malam ini ….

Tapi sepertinya Himawari tidak sadar, karena dia malah tersenyum lebar, terlampau senang sebab Bolt juga mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya. Himawari dan Bolt mengayunkan tangan mereka bersamaan dan Bolt segera memalingkan muka. Dia berbisik kepada ayahnya, "Tidak terlalu buruk, 'kan …?"

"Buruk," kata ayahnya terang-terangan dan segera menoleh lagi kepada Himawari. "Nah, Himawari, karena kami sudah membuatmu menangis malam ini, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita berempat keluar?"

Himawari memandangnya bingung. Tapi Naruto segera menggendong Himawari dari kursinya dan mengajak mereka semuanya untuk keluar. Hinata, dengan hati yang sudah lega luar biasa karena tahu bahwa Naruto dan Bolt tidak melupakan ulang tahun Himawari, segera menggandeng tangan Bolt dan menyusul Naruto serta Himawari pergi keluar ruangan.

"Waa!" Himawari memekik senang ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di luar. Mata birunya dengan lincah menjelajahi langit yang penuh dengan kembang api berwarna-warni dengan tulisan 'Otanjoubi Omedetou, Himawari Uzumaki', ditulis besar-besar, dan terus bermunculan. Hinata menatapnya kagum dan berbinar-binar. Bolt melupakan hinaan ayahnya tadi kepadanya dan juga ikut senang dengan kemunculan kembang api sekarang.

Naruto menatap Himawari yang sedang menunjuk-nunjuk kembang api. Matanya memantulkan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat, menularkan senyumnya kepada Naruto yang juga kembali menatap pijar-pijar api di udara tersebut.

Setelah acara kembang api selesai—dan mau tak mau Himawari sedikit kecewa—mereka kembali ke dalam, namun berhenti di ruang tengah.

"Himawari, kami juga membawakan hadiah untukmu."

Bolt membawa dua kotak hadiah besar dan menyodorkannya kepada Himawari. Hinata kini mencubit pipi Himawari karena gemas. Himawari, matanya kini berbinar-binar lagi, membuka satu kotak besar paling atas. Ada boneka besar di sana, Himawari senang sekali melihatnya, boneka itu besar dan berbentuk kodok. Kodoknya berwarna keunguan dan matanya melotot, tapi Himawari tidak ikut-ikutan melotot.

"Ayo, buka satu lagi," Hinata membujuk, karena yang boneka kodok itu dari Naruto, dan yang ada di tangan Bolt adalah kado darinya.

Himawari dengan kekuatan berlebihan menyobek kertas kadonya, melihat gaun untuknya yang terlampau indah. Setelah gaun, dia melihat ada yukata yang bisa ia pakai untuk musim panas nanti. Senyumnya mengembang. Ia tahu hadiah ini pasti dari ibunya, dan boneka kodok yang sedang ia peluk dengan satu tangan mungil adalah pemberian ayahnya.

Kini ia menatap Bolt. "Yang darimu mana, Bolt nii-chan?"

Bolt langsung salah tingkah. "Eeh … apa … err, aku—"

Mata Himawari menyipit. "Pasti kau tidak punya hadiah untukku." Sakit hati juga karena saat Bolt ulang tahun, Himawari membelikannya—tentu saja menggunakan uang Naruto dan Hinata, tapi dia yang memilihkan—mainan yang diincar-incar Bolt saat itu.

"Bukan begitu …"

Hinata ikut-ikutan menatap Bolt cemas. Jangan-jangan sifat gugup Bolt sekarang diturunkan olehnya. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, yang kini sedang mendekat kepada Hinata dan merangkulnya. Naruto membalas tatapannya. "Apa?" bisiknya.

"Bolt tidak punya hadiah untuk Himawari?" ia ikutan berbisik, memperhatikan tingkah laku kedua anaknya di hadapan mereka.

Naruto cengengesan. "Punya."

Hinata kembali menatap mereka berdua. Dengan canggung Bolt menarik sesuatu yang ada di dalam laci, sebelah guci besar, dan kembali dengan gulungan kertas yang berada di tangannya.

"Oh, aku yakin kau pasti ketawa," kata Bolt sebelum menyerahkan kertasnya. "Percayalah, aku juga tidak yakin dengan ini …."

"Kau membuatkan aku gambar?!" Himawari terlonjak senang. Biasanya gambar Bolt bagus-bagus, dia memang dekat dengan Inojin, sih, dan gambarnya suka aneh-aneh, tapi tetap bagus ….

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Bolt menyerahkan gulungan kertas sambil memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain. Himawari menyambar gulungan kertas itu dan membukanya, lalu memekik senang.

Gambar mereka berempat di sana, dengan latar belakang langit senja. Bolt berada di sebelah Hinata yang menggenggamnya erat-erat. Lalu Naruto berada di sisi Hinata yang lainnya dan menggendong Himawari, tercetak jelas senyum lebarnya di sana.

"Gambarnya bagus!"

"Uh, oh, oke …."

"Terima kasih, Bolt nii-chan!" Tanpa berpikir panjang Himawari mengecup pipi kakaknya. Naruto dan Hinata di belakang sana saling sikut, kemudian tertawa sendiri. Bolt tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, jadi dia biarkan saja Himawari berlaku sesukanya … setidaknya malam ini … besok Bolt bisa menggoda Himawari sepuas-puasnya lagi.

Setelah keheningan yang berlangsung lama, Hinata memecahnya dengan satu kalimat. "Ada yang mau makan malam?"

Bolt dan Himawari berlomba lari menuju ruang makan, sementara Hinata dan Naruto berjalan pelan di belakang mereka.

"Tadi aku belum menyambutmu pulang," kata Hinata, menoleh kepada Naruto—teringat kalau tadi dia menegur mereka berdua lumayan lama di depan rumah—dan bergumam malu, "_Okaeri_."

Naruto memberikan senyuman lebar entah kesekian kailnya hari ini dan menarik Hinata, menjangkaunya, dan mencium dahinya lembut.

.

.

.

**fin.**

notes:

oh yeaaah. saya lagi tergila-gila sama family—sudah shikamaru shikadai dan uzumaki's family yang saya ubek-ubek di archive fni karena mereka. jangan heran kalau suatu saat saya muncul lagi membuat fanfik family yang baru.

terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca!


End file.
